


【好兆头/CA】都是想象力惹的祸

by VesperRain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain





	【好兆头/CA】都是想象力惹的祸

·爱情属于他们，ooc算我的  
·老规矩，时间线是世界末日之后

克劳利有着一个其他恶魔没有的特质——  
噢，不，不是他的时间暂停能力，虽然那也很令人羡慕，哈斯塔为此都不知道咒骂了多少遍。  
我们这里说的是他的想象力。  
众所周知，克劳利是一条很有想象力的蛇，例如，他扭动着身躯爬过草间的时候，就会想象这些植物是干净的、健康的，没有叶斑或者泥点；接着，大家就会惊奇地发现草叶上的斑点果然不见了，红腹黑蛇的鳞片一如既往的干净、光滑，一看就保养得非常好。  
当然他也吃过想象力的亏：还在做天使时，他就认为白茫茫的环境乏味、单调，便动用想象力把云染成了……“艺术的颜色”，他这么说，然而所有天使都不约而同地选择了向上帝举报。  
于是他被安了个扰乱秩序的罪名，堕天了。  
“……其实，这样也有好处。”克劳利说，给听到这里眼底含泪的天使添了一块蜂蜜华夫饼，“痛？呃，是有点痛，毕竟要重新长毛……但自由了很多。你应该感激我有想象力，天使，不然世界末日我怎么开宾利闯过M25？”  
阿兹拉斐尔擦了擦眼角：“可是毕竟堕了天，噢……克劳利……”  
“不好意思。”有人过来打断了他们的对话，那是一个怯生生的女孩，被一堆朋友推到他们面前，“请问是、是克劳利和阿兹拉斐尔先生吗？”  
“嗯。”恶魔警惕。  
人们发出奇怪的尖叫，咕哝着他听不懂的话，他看到摄像头从袖口或指间露出来闪动。  
“这、这是我们的礼物！”女孩低下头，脸涨得通红，把一个大大的包裹双手奉上，“请收下……非常荣幸能见到你们真人！我和阿伟在棺材里仰卧起坐死去活来！”  
克劳利的嘴唇皱成方形，每一条抬头纹都写着疑惑。阿兹拉斐尔已经开始温和地告诉女孩们如果精神有问题要早点看医生，不然会很不好，然而他一笑这些人就更疯癫了。  
行吧，可能人类又在整什么幺蛾子。克劳利拆开包裹，里面是一摞制作精美的A5大小的本子，封面无一例外都画着一黑一白两个身影，神态各异，不得不说充满了艺术的气息；还有一包糖果，六十六张新开可丽饼店的优惠券，几枚亚克力挂件和立牌。  
“一点小小心意，不足挂齿！”女孩们叫道，“能见到你们就满足啦！”  
“哎，这个好可爱。”阿兹拉斐尔拿起挂件，然后宝贝似地把可丽饼优惠券收起来，笑眯眯地给所有人来了个天使赐福。  
但克劳利的注意力在那些本子上。他翻开一个标了NC-17、夹着蓝眼睛白毛猫明信片的，扫了一眼，立即啪地合上书。  
阿兹拉斐尔：？  
“没什么。”克劳利默默把本子们抱在怀里，“这些我拿走了。”  
“我也想看……”  
“会让你看的，天使。”克劳利的心脏砰砰跳动，他向女孩们要了一个布包——顺便一提，和他手指接触的那个人发出了踩到猫尾巴上似的尖叫——装好本子，并偷偷把刚才那个放到桌子底下开始看。  
哦，这耳朵和尾巴……确实，毛绒绒软乎乎的天使很好撸……如果是猫的话，阿兹拉斐尔一定是只白毛猫猫球。  
克劳利闭了闭眼，脑海里浮现出危险的画面，幸好有墨镜把他的目光给遮住了。  
他被踢了一脚。  
“阿兹……”他抬起头，发出前三个字母就张大嘴愣住了。  
他的天使不见了。他对面的座位上蹲着一只白猫，蓝眼清澈无辜，两枚小尖牙从嘴里露出来，胖得团成个毛球，尾巴小心地收在后爪前面，脖子上还系了格纹领结。  
克劳利：？？？！！！  
猫儿显然没有反应过来发生了什么事，疑惑地低头，还舔了舔爪子，低低喵了一声。  
Oh Satan.  
克劳利觉得自己的心脏被一万只丘比特同时射中，仿佛要爆炸，他马上摘下碍事的墨镜扔掉，恨不得趴到桌子上瞧瞧喵兹拉斐尔，蛇瞳的金黄占据了整个眼眶。  
边上的女孩已经昏倒了几个，但没有人叫救护车，这个世界奇怪地对一只猫咪突然出现在咖啡桌前予以了宽容。

其实，阿兹拉斐尔对自己莫名其妙成了猫这件事并没有很介意。毕竟，猫的身体有很多好处，动作灵活……  
他啪叽从椅子上摔下来，顺便带倒了小圆桌。  
OK，可能不是那么灵活，或者他起跳的动作不对。他这么安慰自己，反正克劳利用奇迹把一切恢复原样了，顺便还把他抱了起来。  
他温顺地躺在恶魔怀里，尾巴一甩一甩扫过克劳利的脸，但挑剔的恶魔破天荒地没有动，反而伸手开始挠他的下巴。太舒服了，果然变成猫不是什么坏事，阿兹拉斐尔想，开心地发出呼噜声，眯上眼享受服务，更多的女孩倒下了。  
但是很快他就不开心了。原因是，半个小时没有东西进肚，阿兹拉斐尔感到嘴巴十分空虚，他需要吃点什么。  
他努力去够桌上的热牛奶——  
“不行！猫咪有乳糖不耐的！”有人惊呼。  
牛奶杯被拿走了。阿兹拉斐尔不满地啃了一口克劳利的手指，狠狠给了恶魔一爪子，“把我变回去！”他的眼神带着警告。  
“好的好的，把你带回去。”克劳利说，“回去再说。”  
？？？  
天使的本能让阿兹拉斐尔没法说脏话，他眼睛一睁一闭，咖啡厅消失了，克劳利瘫在他旧书店的沙发上，而他仍然被抱在怀里。  
“我要甜牛奶！”阿兹拉斐尔喵喵叫，伸出爪子在空中挥舞，后腿蹬在克劳利胸口，他的体重导致恶魔气息一滞。  
“好的，给你亲一口。”克劳利说，蹭蹭猫咪的鼻尖，“这才半天就想念亲吻了？天使，没想到你这么主动。”  
咻！阿兹拉斐尔又甩了他一爪子，可指甲仍然收着，于是恶魔吃准了他的脾气，毫不在意地耸耸肩继续亲。猫儿彻底愤怒，一扭身子从他手里挣出来就跑。尾巴尖在他鼻尖掠过。  
“出来！”克劳利蹲在书架前边奋力把胳膊往里探，“天使！我错了行了吧，我错了，对不起，我道歉，原谅我好吗？好的，快出来！”  
“No.”猫咪毫不犹豫地拒绝。  
恶魔在原地转了几个圈，干脆变成蛇决定把猫叼出来。黑背红腹的大蛇吐着信子一路追着白毛猫在书店里跑，架子下边、沙发后方、软垫之间，还有楼梯和吊灯，总之阿兹拉斐尔已经掌握了控制猫咪身体的诀窍在刁钻的地方穿梭，掉了一地的毛。  
克劳利真想不通天使是怎么在拖一身肉的情况下跑那么快的，他快要累死了，变小了追不上，变大了会卡住，还得注意着不能撞翻台灯或者撕破旧书，否则阿兹拉斐尔绝对在未来一个月都不和他说话了。  
他开始后悔自己把天使变成猫这个举动了。大蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子，好容易把猫堵在一个小角落，盘起身体挡住所有出口，大有看你往哪逃的架势。  
他突发奇想，如果用蛇的身体来亲一下猫猫会是什么感觉？  
啪！啪！啪！  
“……”大蛇狼狈地抖着脑袋，他可怜的鼻尖添了好几道爪印，身体软成一堆水龙管子，尾巴还被反客为主的猫咪抓住咬起来。  
他隐隐约约想起某个科学频道讲过，猫的速度比蛇要快上好几倍，蛇自以为快速的攻击在猫眼里其实都是慢动作……  
“我错了。”大蛇说，“我道歉，无论我做了什么，请原谅我。真的，天使，你放开我好吗？天使？天使？”  
对方拒绝。  
克劳利原地瘫成一堆，就当是对他的惩罚，任由阿兹拉斐尔啃自己的尾巴。蛇就这么好吃吗？他寻思着，然而既然阿兹拉斐尔喜欢，那就只好这样了。

日头西移，屋内温馨的灯光投射下来，照亮了手稿、古书和软垫。  
以及一本翻开一半的小书。  
猫咪很贪睡，阿兹拉斐尔啃蛇尾巴啃累了，慢慢趴在蛇身上闭眼打盹。克劳利仍然在一眨不眨地欣赏他的天使，他现在已经数到了阿兹拉斐尔背上的低123456789根毛。  
风从窗口吹进来，本子往后翻了一页，阿兹拉斐尔的耳朵动了动，克劳利立刻抬起头朝那边看，冷不丁一幅画面映入蛇眼。  
噢……  
恶魔的想象力又发挥作用了，他赶紧移开目光以免闹出更多的事来，但为时已晚。  
身上一沉，克劳利觉得自己的蛇骨好像在危险地松动，比猫重得多的身体压住了他：  
阿兹拉斐尔，他的天使，闭着眼睛沉睡，长长的睫毛挠得他鳞片发痒；两只尖尖的、小小的耳朵从卷发里支棱出来，绒毛被微微吹动，显出表皮的粉嫩；一条蓬松的长尾巴垂到地上，有一半搭在了蛇身上，又大又软，尾巴尖还一动一动的。  
最关键的是，西装……阿兹拉斐尔精心保存了200年的三件套和大衣，并不在想象力的范围之内，于是它们此刻出现在衣帽架上，而天使浑身仅仅系着那枚格纹领结。  
Oh Satan.  
这回是一百万只丘比特同时拉弓。克劳利整条蛇原地爆炸，他理解了那女孩“死去活来”是什么意思，他仰天长啸，嘴巴张得能把天使直接吞下去，信子在中间疯狂反复横跳。  
世界末日后他们是一个阵营了，亲也亲了，抱也抱了，其他什么什么的事情甚至都做过（阿兹拉斐尔强调那是为了满足他们六千多年的好奇心），但他还是没能经得住这个刺激。  
更刺激的在后面。大概是感觉到冷，阿兹拉斐尔迷迷糊糊地抱住大蛇，两条腿夹住他缩得更紧了。没错，克劳利知道，阿兹拉斐尔睡觉的时候经常会把被子或者抱枕夹在腿间，人类把这个叫做“剪刀腿”。  
但是知道并不代表他顶得住。  
天使的皮肤细腻白嫩，滑溜溜的，有不少软肉，小肚腩和大腿紧紧挨着黑色的鳞片，烫得克劳利快熟了。  
“冷……”阿兹拉斐尔咕哝道，一只手乱摸想找毯子盖上，忽然意识到哪里不对。  
他好像……没有穿衣服……？？？  
阿兹拉斐尔睁开眼睛。他正趴在克劳利身上，对方的黑外套、黑背心、黑长裤、黑皮靴都穿得好好的，连细围巾都没乱；而他自己则……阿兹拉斐尔摸了摸全身上下唯一的衣物——领结。  
然后他又伸手到背后，掏出一条尾巴。  
“……”天使觉得自己一定是在做梦。  
但身下的触感告诉他不是。克劳利的墨镜不知道到哪去了，两只黄眼睛紧紧盯着他，像蛇在盘算如何将猎物拆吃入腹，小腹下的某个地方鼓了起来，带着阿兹拉斐尔不敢想的温度，顶得他心惊胆战。  
“克——”阿兹拉斐尔想开口问问到底发生了什么，然而他一张嘴，克劳利就再也忍不了，直接扣住他的后脑勺吻了上来。  
四片嘴唇相触，都软得不可思议，蛇的獠牙叼住了肉乎乎的鸽子，缠住，信子在天使口中搅动，让他发出委委屈屈的呜咽。太甜了，克劳利想，又甜又滑，蛇不该吃这么甜的东西，会因为糖分过高晕厥的。  
他摸到了天使脑袋上的两只耳朵，果然，捏起来就像东方擀过度的饺子皮，随着亲吻的深入一动一动；猫尾巴也竖了起来，一会儿勾住他的腿，一会儿扫过他的腰，长毛挠得他简直发疯。  
“你知道你有多不老实吗，天使？”克劳利一翻身把阿兹拉斐尔压在下面，“这回是你先动手的，我发誓。”  
“你！”阿兹拉斐尔气急，明明是克劳利用了什么手段变没了他的衣服，“你、你……你这个坏恶魔！”  
“恶魔嘛，当然不做好事。”克劳利说，拖过软垫让天使更舒服些，手中凭空出现了润滑剂，“可是说真的，阿兹拉斐尔，你不看看你自己吗？喏，那里有镜子，你……”  
“不要说了！”阿兹拉斐尔慌忙捂住他的嘴，蓝眼睛开始湿润，尾巴软绵绵地绕上他的手。  
克劳利哈哈大笑，坏心眼地亲了一口天使的掌心，接着缓缓抚摸上对方起反应的器官。他该感谢天堂管理处给配发的身体是如此的功能齐全，阿兹拉斐尔小声呻吟起来，雪白的大腿开始收紧，对他抹了润滑剂的手指毫无反抗力。  
“别急，天使，别急。”  
“你不能……”  
“事实上我能。”  
猫尾巴给了克劳利一个耳光，但恶魔丝毫不介意，反手捏住那截尾巴尖伸出舌头舔了舔，一边把自己送进阿兹拉斐尔体内，这导致天使发出一声哭叫，耳朵和尾巴毛全炸起来。  
“放松，放松。”克劳利说，俯身继续亲他的小天使，将那双腿盘到自己腰上。这个动作让阿兹拉斐尔颤抖，他捂住脸想推开他，很快被镇压下去，腰下又塞了一个软垫。他仰起头，余光瞥见他们的身影映在不远处的穿衣镜里，一个西装革履，一个一丝不挂，黑白交叠，恶魔的红发遮住他的蓝眼睛。  
他羞耻得想逃走，却沉溺在性爱的快感里无法自拔，只好对罪恶视而不见，由着恶魔的气息侵入圣洁的躯体。  
克劳利的动作在加快，阿兹拉斐尔清晰感受到了理智的流失，火正在从他们身体相连的地方烧遍他全身，什么圣经，什么戒律，都被统统烧尽，纯白的翅膀显现出来无力地拍打恶魔，想做最后的反抗。  
黑色笼罩了他们，克劳利也伸出翅膀将他整个包裹起来，猫咪长长的尾巴从羽毛间露出一点点，他们都在喘息。时间在推移，克劳利将阿兹拉斐尔抱起来按到沙发上、墙上、椅子上，珍贵的手稿被翻乱，古书躲在架子上瑟瑟发抖，天使神圣的书店处处留下邪恶的证据。  
“我……我不行了。”阿兹拉斐尔哭叫道，“不行了，你……”  
“说我的名字。”恶魔在他耳边低语，“说出来。Say it.”  
“……”  
之前的几次（出于好奇心）的经历让克劳利对这具身体足够熟悉，他知道哪里能让阿兹拉斐尔颤抖，而瞧着倔强抿住嘴唇的天使，他恢复了恶魔的本性，握住那根东西将马眼堵住。  
“说我的名字。”他加速冲刺。  
阿兹拉斐尔哭了，他真的恨死了这只恶魔。“克劳利！”他说，“克劳利克劳利克劳利！放开我！”  
手指移开了，一瞬间，天使以为自己回到了天堂，闪电在他眼前炸开，上帝对他微笑。他挂在恶魔身上，让对方为所欲为，接着克劳利也停止了动作。  
“I don’t even like you.”阿兹拉斐尔有气无力地说。  
克劳利笑得心满意足，搂过天使躺下：“You dooooooo.”并慢悠悠撸着那条尾巴。  
噢，他真是爱死了那些粉丝的本子……当然还有他的想象力。


End file.
